


A Kiss on Stream

by Dont_talk_to_me5



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Skephalo - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, karlnap - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Happy endings?, How Do Tags Work?, I’m new, Love backstory, M/M, a lot of fluff, dreamnotfound, hints if Karlnap, hints if Skephalo, maybe some smut?, spelling mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_talk_to_me5/pseuds/Dont_talk_to_me5
Summary: A mysterious man appears on George’s stream and kiss him. Soon everyone realizes that was George’s boyfriend.Little did they know that his boyfriend was Dream.Soon George will tell everyone on how they meet.(Sorry I suck at summaries)
Relationships: gay - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 244





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem rushed and have some errors in it. I had this idea in my head for a long time and this was the result of it. The back story of them meet up will be in like a chapter or two. Hope you enjoy and have a good day or night!

George was in the middle of a Livestream. Screaming at Sapnap to stop trying to kill him.

“Sapnap! Please Stop! I’m low!” George screamed running through the community house. He could hear Sapnap giggle.

“Say sorry to Karl then!” Sapnap hit George’s character. George was confused about why he had to say sorry to Karl. Karl stole his pickaxe, so George murdered him.

“He stole my pickaxe and I killed him! We’re even now!” George continued to run, not noticing Sapanp stopped following him. Chat was laughing as it was going on between the two.

“You know George, you are an idiot.” Sapnap jokes. George pretended to gasp. Until he could hear a faint door close. “What was that George?” Sapnap questioned.

“My door just closed.” He looked over to the door and back to his screen. Chat was wondering why his door would just randomly close or how it closed.

A tan arm reached out for George’s shoulder tapping to get his attention. Now everyone was wondering who that was and why they were in George’s house.

3rd person: Sapnap POV

“George you there? Did you mute without telling me?” Sapnap asked, he wondered why he was muted. He went to pull up George’s live stream. He could see George was looking up to someone, probably someone tall.

Nothing seemed out of the normal. Sapnap just wondered who he was talking to for him to mute. That’s when the figure's face appeared right on the face cam, a tan face with light sprinkled freckles on the bridge on his nose to the side of his cheeks. Learning and kissing George. Right. On. The. Lips.

Sapnap and Chat were purely shocked. Who was this man that kissed George? Chat started spamming questions, Sapnap was just there shocked and confused. He saw the figure who wore a white T-shirt and black sweatpants walking behind George and flop on his bed. Trying to get cozy underneath the white covers.

George just sat there all red-faced. He covered his face with his hands as he got more red. Sapnap pulled out his phone to text George about what just happened.

“Sapnap, you s-still there?” George asked, looking less red than he was seconds ago. Hoping Sapnap didn’t see what just happened.

“George, Who was that? AND WHY ON EARTH DID HE JUST KISS YOU?!?!” Sapnap yelled the last sentence.

“I’m just going to talk about that in a tweet,” George spoke nervously, pulling out his phone from his hoodie. George was his classic grey hoodie and some black basketball shorts that aren’t visible for people to see on his face cam.

“You better, I need an explanation and who just kissed my best friend.” The younger boy tried to pretend to be tough.

Seconds later a small buzz came from Sapnap’s phone on his desk. The younger boy opened the tweet quickly wanting answers. Then, He began to read the tweet George just made.

I was going to tell everyone sooner but since there was an incident on stream. That many are demanding questions, I am going to answer. I was going to tell you guys that I have recently come out as gay and that I have a boyfriend now. If you are not fine with me being gay, you could leave but please don’t say anything rude, I can love whoever I want to love. But thank you guys who will support me!

“Oh my god.” Sapnap said as he finished reading it. He looked up to George’s stream to see it had just ended. Sapnap was shocked but proud at the same time. He had no clue that George was gay and even had a Boyfriend. But who cares, George can love anyone he wants. Sapnap quickly went over to start texting George.

Sappy nappy

Dude, why weren’t you going to tell me! I’m so happy for you! Now I just need to talk to your man and set some ground rules for him.

Gogy 

Thanks, Sapnap! I was going to tell you but I wasn’t ready yet. But don’t worry, he’s nice and won’t do anything to cause something bad to happen.

Sappy nappy

But still, I need to talk to this man to see if he is boyfriend material for you!

Sapnap couldn’t help to keep a smile on his face. He knew that George knew that he was just joking about setting ground rules, but Sapnap wants to meet George’s boyfriend to see if he is the right one for George. He looked back down at his phone and see George left another message.

Gogy

I’m going to bed, night Sapnap

Sappy nappy

DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! I NEED TO TALK YOUR MANS! But night George. <3

3rd person: George’s POV.

George sighed as he sat up from his chair. Today was eventful in a short time. He thought to himself. He walked over to his bed and crawled up the man, George started to get under the covers as he looked at his boyfriend.

“Sorry Georgie, I wanted a kiss,” The figure said laying on the right side looking at George. George lay down on his left side and rolled his eyes in somewhat anger.

“But not in front of thousands of people you idiot!” George huffed. His boyfriend chuckled at how mad George was. “That was so embarrassing too! I didn’t know what to do so I had to end the stream! You are an idiot.” 

“Then, I’m your idiot then.” The man pulled George closer to him. George couldn’t help but smile as he put his head at the crook of the man's neck. The man began to laugh at his joke but it wasn’t really funny to George though.

“Shut up and go to sleep Dream.” The older boy quietly spoke. The dream began to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's body. Putting his left arm underneath George’s neck and his right arm of George’s waist.

“George you can call me to clay if you want to.” He whispered into George’s ear. George shifted in Dream’s grip trying to get more comfortable. “You don’t have to, I was just saying,” The man slowly started to relax.

“Fine, I love you, Clay,” George whispered back into Dream's ear. He rested his head back down slowly closing his eyes. George could feel Dream have a smile creep on his face.

“Love you too Georgie,” Dream spoke as he planted a kiss on top of George’s head. Slowly, Dream rested his head on his pillow, securing the older one in his arms as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream does a stream and gets asked a lot of questions but he accidentally said something.
> 
> Sorry I suck at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this piece of cringe

“Georgie~” Dream shouted from the kitchen. Silence filled the house as Dream waited for George to answer. The Brit was still asleep in their room. “George.” Dream called again but a little more louder.

He could hear a muffled noise coming from the bedroom. The wood fool creaked as George walked out of the room. His hair was really messy, his eyes were barely opened, head was low as he walked closer to the taller man.

“Is breakfast ready?” George asked as he buried his face in Dream’s chest. Dream hugged the smaller boy, before he started talking.

“I just finished, that’s why I was calling you name,” Dream smiled, trying to straighten George’s hair. “How's the tweeter feeling after you telling them what happened yesterday night?” Dream moved George's head so he was looking at him.

“I don’t know, I haven’t checked, since I just got up.” George slightly snapped and Dream. Dream let go of George so that He and George could eat. “But it’s probably going crazy,” George spoke as sat down at the table that was near him.

“I think I’m going to start streaming after I finish eating Breakfast, is that alright with you Gogy?” Dream sat down right next to him stuffing eggs into his mouth.

“It’s fine, I could possibly go sleep some more,” The smaller man started to eat warm eggs. “Just don’t be too loud.” George slowly ate his eggs looking over to Dream. Dream ket out a small chuckle, seeing how much of a mess his boyfriend is when he wakes up.

“Don’t worry I won’t be too loud, but I’m sure a lot of people are going to be asking questions about you,” Dream said looking back down at his plate which was almost empty compared to George. George slowly nodded at that answer, putting his fork down on his plate of unfinished eggs. He leaned in and kissed Dream on the cheek before getting up. “Aren’t you going to finish your eggs?” He questioned the smaller man as he set the plate right next to the sink in the kitchen.

“Probably not, and plus I’m going to sleep, have fun with your stream if you do start one.” George yawned as he walked back to their bedroom. Dream just finished his eggs as George closed the bedroom door. He got up from the table and placed his plate underneath George's plate.

“Welcome everyone to the stream!” Dream spoke into his mic. He looked over to the chat, almost everyone was spamming ‘hello’ or ‘Gay Gogy’. Dream waited as he spawned into the newly generated world “I was thinking instead of speedrunning I thought I could try to do a slow run!” Dream didn’t really feel like speedrunning today so he thought he could change it up a bit.

“Hello Dream! Did you know about George being gay and having a boyfriend?” The first donation appeared. Dream gave out a slight chuckle as he started getting some wood for tools and his house.

“Yes I did know about that! I was the first person he told.” Dream mainly focused on the game rathar looking at his chat. “I have also talked to his boyfriend.” To Dream it felt weird having to act like he’s not George's boyfriend. Dream thought about the questions people would probably ask. He had to give an answer without telling them or hinting about Georges and his relationship.

“HEY DREAM! I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! YOU REALLY MADE ME HAPPY! ALSO SORRY MY CAPS LOCK IS ON AND I’M TOO LAZY TO TURN IT OFF.” Another donation was said. Dream started laughing at the person's last sentence.

“I’m glad that I made you happy! Don’t worry about the caps. It was pretty funny” Dream couldn’t help but chuckle again.Dream slowly started building his house, he used the oak and birch planks he got from nearby trees.

“Could you tell us about George’s boyfriend?” Another donation read. Dream tried to think of what he was going to say.

“I mean I could give you some info but I don’t know much about him.” Dream cringed at his answer. It felt weird that he had to talk about himself in a weird manner. “Well, he does sound really nice and caring for George!...Ummmm...I believe he works at a computer company or something like that.” Obviously Dream had to make up the last sentence. 

“They're basically a perfect match! They both have something really similar no wonder.” One donation said. Dream laughed at what the state said. It was a true Dream and George both loved coding and computers. But still, Dream wouldn’t work at a computer company though. 

“Ayo Dream!” A voiced spike in Dream’s headphones. This kinda started Dream making him breath heavily for a second.

“Jeez, Sapnap you almost scared me?” Dream huffed. Dream slowly made his way into a cave looking for anything useful. “What are you doing?” Dream asked the younger man. 

“Well I’m talking to you, what else would I be doing?” Sapnap said sarcastly. Dream let a slight wheeze at the younger's remark.

“Okay, Chat we have Sassnap here!” Dream began wheezing again. Sapnap started laughing along with the wheezing man.

“Hey do you know If George could join us?” Sapnap asked after laughing. 

“No, he’s sleeping in our bedr-” Dream cut himself off. It's true that GEorge and Dream shared a room but no one knew about that. It would just be weird if George had his ‘boyfriend’ and his best friend all in the same house. He was worried if Sapnap was going to question what Dream was saying before he stopped talking?

“Our? Do you live with George and his Boyfriend?”


	3. Uhhhh,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sap just ask questions
> 
> This chapter is kinda chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also forgot to mention this but please don’t ship people in real life. I only ship their Minecraft personas or something like that. 
> 
> Also THANK YOU GUYS FOR SO MUCH SUPPORT! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT
> 
> There may be spelling errors and grammar mistakes

“Nooo. I don’t, that w-would be so weird.” Dream stumbled on his words. He had to make it sound like he misspoke.

“Then why did you say ‘our’ sounds weird.” Sapnap asked. Dream had to think, he didn’t want everyone to see that he was George's boyfriend and just did a face reveal too.

“I-I misspoke, I was thinking of something else when you asked the question.” Dream rubbed the back of his head. Hoping that was enough so that Sapnap didn't catch on. 

“What were you thinking about Dream, hmmm?” Sapnap hummed. Dream imaganged that Sapnap was probably smirking. Dream slowly made his way into a house near his house. The entire chat was spamming, “oooo” and “sus”.

Before speaking Dream gave out a slight chuckle. “Why the hell did you, “hmmmm” me? That sounded so stupid.” Dream began to wheeze. 

“I don’t know, I just did, now just don’t ignore my question.” Sapnap began to laugh along with Dream.

“Oh, it’s nothing, I was thinking of planning something.” Dream lied even more. He rubbed the back of his head, stilling hoping that Sapnap didn’t catch on.

“Like what?” Sapnap asked even more. He could hear Sapnap start typing on his keyboard.

“You’ll have to see,” Dream stopped playing the game, to catch up on some donations he missed. 

“Awww c’mon. Though why aren’t you speed running?” Sapnap stopped typing.

“Why are you asking so many questions? Are you a detective or something?” Dream laughed even more.

“I don’t know, maybe I am.” 

“And Sassnap is back again guys. Everyone spam ‘Sassnap’ in Chat!” Dream let out a long wheeze after he spoke. Sapnap couldn't help but laugh along with Dream contagious laugh. Dream slowly slammed his Desk.

“What’s going on?” A Deep British accent appeared in Dream’s ear.  
“Ayo Wilbur, what brings you to my stream?” Dream held back his laugh.

“Just being bored and shit.” Wilbur sighed. “I’m actually getting ready for my Stream on the Dream SMP.” It took a little bit for it to finally hit Dream. He lost track of 

“Oh shoot, how long have I’ve been streaming? It only felt like a couple of minutes.” Dream paused his game to check the time.

“You’ve been streaming about 1 hour and like 30 minutes,” Sapnap spoke. Dream sighed. He left the call he was in about to end the stream

“Well guys! Thank you for watching, Sorry if it is a little short stream, I just have some stuff to do today and I hope you have a great day, or night!” Dream smiled, though no one knew if he was smiling or not. He clicked ‘end stream’ after he said those words. He sighed and leaned back into his chair as his computer turned off.

“Claaay,” A barely audible groan came from the bedroom. The taller man couldn’t help but have a smile. He walked right past the kitchen and living room to his bedroom. He saw the smaller man sprawled out on the bed. The white covers only covered the bottom half of his body. His dark brown hair was messed up. His eyes were closed and his mouth was barely opened.

“What do you want Georgie?” Dream stood at the doorway of the bedroom.

“I want to snuggle,” His eyes opened slowly and looked over to Dream. “Pleeeeeaaaase.” George begged.

“You’ve been in bed almost all morning, you need to get up.” Dream walked closer to the older man.

“Ugggh, But I don’t want to,” He rolled over to his left side facing away for Dream.

“Then no snuggles or Kisses for the rest for the day.” George immediately faced Dream and gasped like he sounded betrayed. Dream let out a slight chuckle, looking at George's face.

“But Clay, I want snuggles and kissies.” George sounded defeated. He gave Dream a big pouty face. 

“I’m going to pull you out of bed, but you still won’t get kisses or wouldn but able to cuddle.” Dream bent over getting closer to George's face. George slowly smirked as he saw that his boyfriend got closer to his face.

“Are you sure you won’t give me any kisses?” George asked, keeping the smirk on his face. Dream was unsure of what was going on.

“I’m pretty sure if you don’t get out of bed, I wo-” Dream was immediately kissed by George, who lifted his head up to kiss the taller man. George laid his head back down smiling. Dream was shocked, a light pick hue flooded across Dream’s face.

“Really Georgie, I know you love me but you still are lazy.” Dream laughed. George huffed at what Dream said.

“Fine, I’ll get out of bed.” George sat up, moving his legs to the side of the bed. Dream smiled and helped the smaller one wake up.

“Don’t act so sad, We can cuddle on the coach if you like?” Dream asked, pulling George into a hug. He felt the smaller man nod as he buried his head into Dream’s chest.

“But first we have to eat lunch before we do that, I don’t want you to be starving and I’m getting a little hungery.” 

“Okay, as long as we get to cuddle later,” George lifted his head up to look at the taller man. Dream sighed, he loved this man so much.


	4. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter

“Clayyy,” George sighed, He watched the taller man move around the kitchen cooking something.

“What, I’m trying to cook,” Clay looked behind to see George looking over at him on the coach.

“Sapnap is spamming your phone with calls and texts.” George waved Dream’s phone in the air.

“Shoot, I was going to tell Sapnap, that he could meet up here,” Clay wiped his hands on a near by towel. 

“But he doesn’t know your here and you know the dating thing,” George spoke in a concern voice. The taller man walked over and gave a slight laugh.

“That’s because I was thinking, we could tell him once he meets up with us.” Dream sat down next to George, grabbed his phone form the smaller man hands.

“Oh, But why a meet up all off sudden?” George scooted closer to his boyfriend resting his head on his shoulders, as he watched Dream start typing on his phone talking to Sapnap.

“I had to do it to avoid us getting caught with the dating thing, I accidentally missed spoke during my stream this morning,” Dream rubbed the back of his head with his left arm.

“That’s so stupid, but at least I can finally meet Sapnap in person,” George looked up to Dream.

“That’s why he is going to meet up with us in month, he justed texted back on when his is coming,” George blinked a couple of times, Sapnap usually takes forever to respond back.

“Oh, Is the food almost ready?” George looked over to the kitchen.

“We have about 15 minutes left until it down cooking,” Dream replied, he lifted the smaller man right onto his lap. This sudden moment made George tense up a little bit, but quickly relaxed after a couple of seconds.

Dream and George just stared at eachother, slowing leaning in. There lips touched, slowly moving.


End file.
